This proposal intends to continue the synthesis of series of bifunctional platinum complexes, where a central Pt(II) atom is associated with amines that are themselves chemotherapeutically active, such as bleomycin, adriamycin, hydroxyurea, etc. The aim is to test whether such bifunctional platinum complexes may be active, either by themselves, or may become active subsequent to metabolic dissociation of the complex, liberating both an active platinum moiety and another active chemotherapeutic agent. Inasmuch as combination therapy is a successful mode of treatment, the design of such a bifunctional agent may combine these effects in a single system. The synthesis of these complexes will be conducted both with cold and with Pt195m or H3 labeling, so as to study the distribution, localization and metabolism of these complexes. We intend to develop a structure-localization relationship (SLR) and correlate the radio-pharmacokinetic data obtained with activity data obtained in a classical manner.